Efforts have been made to provide a tiltable adjustable table top for use on drafting tables and the like wherein the user may position the pivoted planar table top in an adjusted tilted position. U.S. Pat. No. 1,138,265 discloses a table having a tiltable top operated through the use of a foot pedal and a pawl arrangement which operates with a movable rack. U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,716 discloses an adjustable table top having brackets in the form of sectors at each end which may be adjustably locked in place by a toggle operated mechanism controlled by a foot pedal. The state of the art is further illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,052,057 and 3,358,620.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide an effective braking apparatus which may be operated by a foot pedal for adjustably positioning the tilted position of the drafting table and the like which may be of simple construction capable of positive operation.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a device for adjustably positioning a table top which may be easily controlled by the user with a minimum of effort and which will provide an effective locking operation.